Searching for Dragons
by amberleaf4100
Summary: AU and Self-Inserts. No official pairings as of yet. They had always been obsessed with dragons. From the moment any of them could breath, and they promised each other they would to the moment that they would die. However, just how far are they willing to go for a couple of dragons?


**Searching for Dragons**

**Rated T for swearing**

**A/N This originally was a revenge fanfiction because **_**Maddie**_** wrote a Roffany fanfiction, but I actually got a really good idea, and I decided that this plot was too amazing for a Maddie x Dobengal fic, so I've decided for this to just be a regular story.**** And Maddie, don't you worry :D I'm still going to writ fanfic.**** So, just so you guys know, we're going to be a bit OOC, but this is a AU, so, it doesn't really matter that much.**

**BTW, I am Tiffany, lionstar77 is Maddie, Warriorhorse7 is Hanna, and Epixnezz101 is Emma.**

**Pairings: Maddie x _, Hanna x _, Tiffany x _, Emma x _ (in other words, UNDECIDED)**

**Chapter 1- East Forest**

***~*~*~*~*~*~Maddie~*~*~*~*~*~***

Maddie sat in the worn down hut, searching the skies for any signs of the magnificent creatures called _dragons_. Tiffany had gone back down the the nearest village for supplies to rebuild the hut, as the last thunderstorm had struck the nearby tree, causing it to fall onto the roof and breaking some support beams. Hanna had gone to examine the plants in the area, and Emma had tagged along with her, claiming that she didn't '_wish to be stuck in that musty old house all day_'. Maddie smiled, glancing up at the clear blue sky. The weather was beautiful today, and it was almost surreal that the unearthly thunder storm had happened last night. And she was certain, absolutely certain, that the dragons would show up today.

She and her friends are what villages would call _Beast Roamers_. They followed mythical beasts around, observing them, documenting them, and occasionally, taming them. They had been searching for a special type of dragon for the past few years. A type of dragon that had not been seen since the sealing of Zeref. A dragon that could turn into a human. Or, as the documents liked to call them, '_Dragon Slayers_'. They had the full potential of a dragon, but all the qualities of a human. However, Maddie knew better. _They're dangerous_. Maddie thought absently twirling her artificially dyed red hair, _Tiffany once said, "The most dangerous enemy, is one that can blend into your midst"_. It was dangerous, searching for them. She knew. They all knew.

But then again, her and her friends lived for danger.

Like nearly any other Beast Roamers, their families were crushed by mythical creatures when they were little, and they had dedicated their lives to studying these animals, trying to learn more, to prevent anymore more accidents.

Incidentally, that's how they all met. Scooped up by some goblins, all four girls (Tiffany, Maddie, Hanna, Emma) were brought to some sort of cave. There, they talked, and became friends. Anything to keep their minds off of what had really happened to them. They would've been offered as sacrifices to the Goblin King, if Tiffany and Emma hadn't knocked out a goblin guard with a jagged rock they had found on the ground, freed the others, and dashed for the exit. By the time they got back, the village was in flames. With nowhere to go, they traveled. To every corner of the land, the documented everything from plants, to majestic animals. They never settled down in one place for long, it just never fit them anymore.

They were renowned for their countless documents on creatures and plants that were in places that no one dared to go. It wasn't like they were throwing their lives away, they still had a lot to live for, and dreams to accomplish. They didn't treat their lives like a game, and didn't take unnecessary risks. But this was their lives now, and they wouldn't change it for the world.

And now, they were after the newest myth. Dragon Slayers. Hanna had a hunch, that the creatures would be somewhere in the East Forest of Magnolia. And she was never wrong. They had found an abandoned hut in the middle of the forest, and decided to stay there for a while, as that was much better than building their own little makeshift house that wouldn't do very well in keeping the rain and wind out. However, they had been there for a little over two months now, and Maddie was beginning to doubt if Hanna's information was correct.

A holler from outside caught Maddie's attention, and she looked up slowly, her forest green eyes met Tiffany's piercing red ones.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo Hanna and Emma oOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hanna knelt down next to the budding purple flower, examining the leaves, pushing aside the tall, lush grass to examine the plant better.

"_Prunella Vulgaris _**[1]**." The girl whispered, fingering the jagged leaves. "They're so rare these days, and this one is just beginning to bud." She flipped open her knapsack, took out a leather bound book, and began writing down facts. "_Edible, and promotes healing - also found in East Forest of Magnolia_." Suddenly, a rather loud yell came from behind her.

"Hanna!" Emma squealed, bending down next to the girl, careful not to step on anything important, as last time that happened, she had been left to find her own way back to camp. "Look what I found!" She unclasped her hands, revealing a butterfly with dazzling green wings. "I think it's a Malachite **[2]**- and it's so tiny. I bet it just hatched from it's cocoon!" Hanna nodded in agreement, drawing out another book from her backpack, and began jotting down notes on the brilliant jade butterfly that sat in her twin sister's palms.

"You think Tiffany is back yet?" Hanna asked absently, her quill flying across the pages. "I need her and Maddie to finalize these pages for me." Emma snorted, lightly tossing the butterfly into the air and setting it free.

"Are you kidding me?" Emma asked, dusting her hands off. "Tiffany wouldn't let a pack of werewolves stop her- she's probably already back at the hut, fixing the broken roof." Hanna nodded in agreement, writing the final lines in the book and snapping it shut. She stuffed the two books back into her knapsack, and with one final look at the Prunella Vulgaris, she stood up, and the two began heading back to the abandoned house.

**-═══════ι▬▬ Tiffany ▬▬ι═══════****ﺤ**

…_A bit earlier…_

The black haired girl leaned against a tree, setting down the long wooden logs and bags she was carrying, attempting to catch her breath. She brushed off the wood dust that had gotten onto her hands on her long trek uphill, ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"This is a fucking bother." Tiffany mumbled, tilting her head up slightly to watch a flock of birds go by. She duly noted that it was a flock of Palilas **[3]**, and wrote a mental note to herself to tell Hanna. "Why am I stuck doing all the work? I wanna explore the East Forest too…" Sighing once more, she stood up, stretching her sore muscles. Picking up the logs and bags once more, she slowly began scaling the steep hill. Finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, Tiffany reached the end of the road where the grass had began mixing with the gravel road. Tiffany vereed off into the underbrush, trying to take a shortcut back. Might as well see what she could stumble upon before getting back to camp.

And then, the ground underneath her collapsed.

"Fuck!" Tiffany cursed at her luck, sitting up and wincing in pain. She looked up at the crack that she had fell into, the bright sunlight seeping through the cracks that lit the _very_ deep ditch she had fallen into. _No, ditch wouldn't be enough to describe it_. Tiffany mused. _More like tunnel_. As her eyes adjusted to the cave's dim light, her eyes very nearly widened to the size of saucers. She stood up abruptly, walking closer to the eerie glowing blue light.

A Dragon Cave.

She had finally found one.

Without another thought, she quickly leapt up and began scaling the dirt wall, the planks and bags forgotten at the bottom. Her frantic scrambling knocked loose quite a couple chunks of dirt, and she very nearly fell a couple of times. But she quickly dragged herself out of the chasm, grabbing onto a nearby tree root to keep her steady. Taking quick note of where it was located (and careful not to fall in again), Tiffany bolted towards the hut - the only way that you could tell she was _beyond_ excited, was if you peered into her blood red eyes.

_~Present~_

Maddie stared at Tiffany's soot covered face, raising an eyebrow in question. Tiffany rolled her eyes in response, bringing her hand up and rubbing the dirt off.

"Where's Hanna and Emma?" Tiffany asked, not giving away any of her excitement away through her voice. Instead, her eyes shined with it, letting Maddie instantly know something was up.

"What did you find this time?" Maddie questioned, as giddy as Tiffany was on the inside. Not much could get Tiffany hyped up- and if something did, it was probably really important. The red-haired girl pushed open the creaky wooden door that was very nearly falling off it's hinges, stepping out onto the lush green grass. "Did you finally find a black feathered Tengu youkai?"

"I'll tell ya later." Tiffany said offhandedly, grabbing Maddie's arm and leading her to where her intuition told her where Hanna and Emma were. "They went off in this direction, right?" Maddie nodded, following Tiffany into the underbrush.

After walking for about five minutes, the four girls ran into each other. Literally.

Hanna and Maddie both fell down with an '_oomph_!', Emma somehow ran into a tree, and Tiffany just narrowly avoided all of their falling bodies.

"It hurts…" Emma complained, rubbing her sore face. As Hanna and Maddie sighed in unison on the ground. Tiffany hopped impatiently from foot to foot.

"Come on~" She drawled out, nudging the three with her foot. "I found something _really_ important that I wanna show you!" Hanna sat up with interest.

"Define _important_." Maddie said, standing up and helping Hanna up along with her.

"Blue Birds of Paradise **[4]**?" Hanna asked hopefully. "Ceropegia Woodii **[5]**? Maybe even Desmodium Gyrans **[6]**? I heard there were some around this area- I still have yet to find some though." Tiffany's eyes twinkled, before she turned around and began heading towards the cave she had fallen into.

"You'll see." Tiffany replied simply, laughing mirthfully at their glares and whines of indignation.

**Anyway, more information about the things mentioned in the story (that is, if you care) AND I ACTUALLY DIDN'T COPY STRAIGHT FROM WIKIPEDIA (coughactuallydidresearchihavenolifecough):**

**[1] Prunella Vulgaris-** A plant that has purple flowers, and is a _heal-all_. It means that it's edible, and promotes healing. It also is used to treat sore throats, thrush and gum infections, and when brewed, it can be used to treat diarrhea and internal bleeding. Originated from Europe, but can also be found in North America and Asia.

**[2] Malachite-** A very large butterfly that is black and green when it's wings are open, and brown, black, and greenish-yellow when it's wings are closed. It is part of the Nymphalidae family, and it typically found in Central and South America.

**[3] Palila- **A critically endangered bird that is a type of Hawaiian Honeycreeper. It has a yellow head and wings, white/gray chest and back, and a greenish tail. It is currently only found on Mauna Kea, a dormant volcano on Hawaii.

**[4] Blue Birds of Paradise-** It is approximately 30 cm long, black with a bluish-white bill, dark brown iris, grey legs, broken white eye-ring and bright blue wings. It is considered vulnerable because it is commonly hunted for it's plums.

**[5] Ceropegia Woodii-** Known by various other names like chain of hearts, collar of hearts, string of hearts, rosary vine, hearts-on-a-string and sweetheart vine. Very abstract looking plant, the leaves are usually dark green (unless not given enough sunlight) and the flowers are usually a mix between white, purple, and magenta. Usually found in Africa.

**[6] Desmodium Gyrans-** Also known as telegraph plant. This plant is very similar to a miniature tree. And when it receives/hears sound or vibrations, the plants or leaves will move as if it's '_dancing_'. Mainly found in Asia.

**Now back to my ice freaking cold Coca Cola.**


End file.
